cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Helga Liné
Helga Line (1932 - ) Film Deaths * The Blancheville Monster (Horror) (1963) [Miss Ellenor]: Strangled by Gerard Tichy when she tries to stop him from killing someone else. (Thanks to Johan) * Hercules and the Tyrants of Babylon (Ercole contro i tiranni di Babilonia) (1964) [Taneal]: Commits suicide by taking poison. (Thanks to Andrea) * Nightmare Castle (Gli Amanti d’oltretomba; The Faceless Monster; Lovers from Beyond the Tomb; Night of the Doomed; Orgasmo) (1965) [Solange]: Rapidly ages to death and turns into a skeleton after a zombie pulls out the IV during a transfusion to restore her youth. * Kriminal'' (1966)' [''Inge/Trude]: Shot in the chest by a gunman when he shoots at Glenn Saxson and misses. (Thanks to G-Man and Jack) * '''''Churchill’s Leopards (I Leopardi di Churchill; Commando Attack; The Dirty Dam Busters) (1970) [Marlene Schulman]: Machine-gunned by Massimo Righi as she’s about to telephone Klaus Kinski to inform him that Richard Harrison is a double agent. (Thanks to Johan) * The Scalawag Bunch (L’ Arciere di Sherwood; Long Live Robin Hood) (1970) [Matilde]: Shot in the back with an arrow by a guard when she tries to stab Luis Davila. (Thanks to Arthur) * My Dear Killer (Mio caro assassino) (1971) [Mrs. Paradisi]: Strangled with her own shawl by Tullio Valli in a post office. (Thanks to Johan) * Horror Express'' (1973)' [''Natasha]: Dies of a cerebral hemorrhage (of sorts) when the monster reads her mind (thus ‘erasing’ her brain) after catching her in the train’s baggage compartment. * [[Horror Rises from the Tomb (1973)|Horror Rises from the Tomb (El Espanto surge de la tumba) (1973)]] [Mabille de Lancre]: Executed for witchcraft by being hanged upside-down and having her throat slit (some version cut out the actual slashing). Centuries later Paul Naschy brings her back to life through a supernatural ceremony. She dies once again after being stabbed in the chest with a silver knitting needle by Emma Cohen. (Nudity alert: Topless) (Thanks to Johan) * '''''Vengeance of the Mummy (La Venganza de la mom; The Mummy’s Revenge) (1973) [Zenifer]: Stabbed in the back when Paul Naschy throws a knife at her when she tries to free Maria Silva and Jack Taylor. (Thanks to Taylor) * When the Screaming Stops '''(Las Garras de Lorelei; The Lorelei’s Grasp) (1973)' [''Lorelei]: Stabbed by Tony Kendall when she’s in her fish-like monster form; she dies in his arms after reverting to her human form. Tony then sees her ghostly form riding off into the distance, then looks back to discover that her body has turned into a skeleton. (Thanks to Johan) ''Gallery'' '' Helga Line in When the Screaming Stops with Tony Kendall 1.jpg|Helga Line in When the Screaming Stops with Tony Kendall 1 Helga Line in When the Screaming Stops with Tony Kendall 2.jpg|Helga Line in When the Screaming Stops with Tony Kendall 2 helgalinemydearkiller1.jpg|Helga Line in My Dear Killer Helga Liné in Horror Rises from the Tomb.jpg|Helga Liné in Horror Rises from the Tomb '' Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Nudity Category:German actors and actresses Category:1932 Births Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by reducing to skeleton Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Machine gunned Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by male killer